Mike Newton's Bogus Party
by Ingrid7
Summary: A 'swap' short story where Edward is a vulnerable 17 year old human, and Bella is the cold and perfect vampire.


A/N: Hi everyone, this is an Edward/Bella swap fanfiction. Edward is 17-year-old green-eyed human Edward Masen, and Bella is 108 year-old vampire Bella Cullen. Not very original I know, but I felt like writing a fan-fiction where Edward was all vulnerable.

P.S. I love constructive criticism, so if you guys have any tips and advice I'm very happy to hear it, to help improve my writing. Thanks :)

**Edward Masen**

I didn't know why I had come to Mike Newton's party. Maybe it was the fear of being a social outcast at school for the next couple of months if I _didn't_ attend. Maybe it was because _she_ might be here.

Mike's parents were away for a few nights while they celebrated their 20th wedding anniversary. He decided to throw a special 'celebration party' at his house, in honor of the championship trophy his football team had won.

Of course, this achievement had occurred over a month ago, but Mike would take any excuse to throw a massive shindig.

His trophy was proudly on display in one of the sitting rooms, and Mike & his teammates loved to brag about it.

I had a instinctive feeling that Mike was up to something, perhaps plotting something devious. However, my thoughts were further away. I was thinking about Bella again, the conversation we had had in the meadow earlier today, and what she had revealed to me in the sunlight....

It took me a few seconds to register that Mike was suddenly in front of me, waving a cup of beer in my face, one of his stereotypical jock friends by his side.

"Ed!" he said enthusiastically, snapping me out of my reverie.

"Here you go, man." he grinned, offering me the beer in his outstretched hand.

I shook my head.

"No thank-you," I said. "I believe there's enough underage drinking going on here without me adding to it."

"Pfft!" Mike scoffed. "Quit being so posh, one drink aint gonna get you drunk," he said offering it again.

I sighed. Mike was insufferable.

"C'mon Masen! Don't be wuss. Have a beer!"

I rolled my eyes. I suppose _one_ glass wouldn't do any harm. At the very least it would stop Mike from continuously pestering me.

I took the glass from him and drained it within seconds. I tasted like Heineken, which wasn't unfamiliar to me, plus something else. I coughed. It had a strangely bitter aftertaste.

I frowned, something wasn't right. I eyed the empty glass suspiciously. I quickly placed it on a side-table I looked up at Mike's grinning face. I can't believe what a gullible _idiot_ I was, accepting a drink from him. This was obviously what he had been plotting.

"What's wrong Ed?" Mike asked smugly. "Can't handle the booze?"

I was furious.

"What did you give me ?!" I demanded. Mikes face started to go a little out-of-focus as I glared at him.

Mike grinned. "Just a little something to loosen you up, Masen." he slapped me on the shoulder.

I heard Mike's other nearby friends laugh in response.

I turned from them in disgust, appalled at this deceit. I had to get out of here before I became more affected, and did something embarrassing.

"It's a party man! Woo!" I heard Mike exclaim, as I retreated away from him down the hall towards the door.

Taking one step at a time I noticed my heart started beating faster against my chest, and it seemed like the hallway would never end.

Things started to move in slow motion, colours started looking too bright. Too many teenage bodies milling about. Getting in my way. I roughly pushed a few people out of my path.

"Ow, what's your problem, man?"

"Jerk-off"

I ignored the rambling comments of my idiotic classmates as I unsteadily moved down the hall.

I stopped in my tracks and blinked several times, trying to refocus my thoughts. I was feeling lightheaded and giddy. I was... what was I meant to be doing again?

I frowned. I couldn't... think.... couldn't....

Everything around me was dizzy, dizzy- and funny. Very funny actually. I started giggling to myself. I stumbled my way down the hall past the random noisy people , and spotted a nice, comfy, white 3-seater couch in the adjacent lounge room. The couch strangely reminded me of a big marshmallow, big and squishy. Mmmmm.

I staggered over to it and plonked myself down. I noticed a couple getting a bit frisky on the two seats opposite to me. I grinned stupidly.

After a few seconds of staring I decided I needed to move. I didn't wanted to embarrass this couple. I should leave without pulling too much attention to myself!

So, I rolled forward off the couch with a little sigh and sprawled gracefully onto the floor. My head landed next to some sort of hard, square pillow . At least I think it was a pillow.

I closed my eyes. I could hear the music from the band now. It sounded strange though, it seemed to be equally intensely loud and kinda muffled at the same time. I frowned. "Turn up the volume" I mumbled , although I wasn't sure anyone heard me.

After a few seconds, I felt small yet firm hands hauling me up by the shoulders to my feet.

"Damn, that idiot was lying right on the speaker" came one voice.

I was aware that I was swaying on my feet now, with the two hands steadying my shoulders so I didn't fall over. I kept my eyes closed. It was more peaceful.

"I'm sorry," replied a female voice, it sounded like Jessica. "I think he's had a few too many, I'Il move him."

"Yeah, keep an eye on him, it distracts the band when random people lie on the _freakin' equipment,_" the musician said grumpily.

I blearily opened my eyes now to find that Jessica had me by the shoulders

I was having trouble getting a grip on what was going on, but within moments I was in a quieter room. What _the hell _was going on in this crazy house with all the _rooms_.

Ah, I was on a couch again. I loved couches. I wish I could just float away to the moon on it.

It took me a few seconds to realise Jessica was sitting next to me, her hand stroking my hair. How nice. Maybe she was watching me in case I vomited.

I frowned at the thought of vomiting.

"Edward" Jessica said softly, and I turned my face to hers. She was fuzzy. She was wearing her hair differently and reminded me of Bella. Wait, _was_ this Bella? I stared as Jessica's face magically morphed into Bella's lovely one.

I smiled and felt much better that Bella had arrived. I think.

"Pretty" I said, grinning. I was having difficulty keeping my eyes open.

I felt her hand on my leg. Weird. How'd it get there?!

"Edward, I really like you" she said

I nodded, barely registering what she said. "Yeah"

"Do you think I'm pretty?" Jessica/Bella asked.

I giggled, waking up slightly

"Uh-huh," I slurred to 'the blur' giving the thumbs up.

I stared at my thumbs, I was taken aback. Whoa, what was going on with my thumbs, they were HUGE.

"Really?" Jessica/Bella asked.

"Wiiild horsesss," I started singing drunkenly, my thumb-issue forgotten "Couldn't drag me awaaaaaayy" I smiled wider.

Jessica/Bella giggled, "Edward?"

I stopped my singing and quickly poked my toungue out at her.

"I've been drinking too" she whispered into my ear

I couldn't contain myself any longer. I burst out laughing. It was just so funny, but I had no idea WHY. She started laughing too as she leaned towards me. She placed her hand on my face, and the room started slowly spinning.

******

**Bella Cullen**

I sped through the night towards that pest, Mike Newton's house.

I was easily pushing 110 on the speedometer, however Alice's vision disturbed me too much for the ride to be enjoyable. Alice had come with me to make sure I didn't do anything too hasty such as break Mike Newton's legs, or Jessica's face.

I smiled cruely. The idea gave me pleasure no doubt, but Alice looked at me disapprovingly. "Bella" she warned.

I pursed my lips and gripped the wheel.

"I won't harm them" I promised reluctantly. That didn't stop the fiery rage from burning, though.

"Im sorry I couldn't give you the vision earlier- but it was such a snap decision by Mike, I only saw it a few minutes before it happened" said Alice.

I wasn't angry at her.

"Besides," Alice went on, a sparkle in her eye. "Mike'll _get his_."

I didn't have time to ponder that, as we had arrived. I pulled up on Mike's front lawn and got out of the car. The rumble of band music and teenage chatter hit my ears. However, the smell hit me before then. It reminded me of school, only more intense- the house smelled of teenagers, hormones and alcohol.

The rage started boiling up in me higher as I thought of the mess Edward was in, but I did my best to keep a calm facade as I leaped out of the car and walked, a little too swiftly, to the front door.

Alice and I entered the house. A couple of slack-jawed teenagers that were hanging around the entrance were awe-struck by our appearance. A usual occurrence. We strode past them.

Alice bounded down the hall with me following behind. She stopped at a door with a green doorknob, just like her vision. She tried the door but it was locked. I gave it a light tap with my finger which effectively broke the lock with a small metallic scraping sound.

The next scene I saw required nearly all of my willpower to restrain myself.

I witnessed it all very quickly, within a couple of seconds, although it seemed like hours. I saw Edward, my beautiful, warm, delicate human boyfriend being molested by that filthy _whore_ Jessica_._

Edward appeared very dazed, he and Jessica were making out on the couch, his shirt lay crumpled on the floor and Jessica was running her fingers through his auburn hair whilst kissing him passionately. He was also kissing back, although his lips weren't quite as enthusiastic, his head was drifing to the side and and his hand was moving in a limp drug-effected way.

I could smell the drug, a modified form of acid, emanating from him. I caught a glimpse of his face and saw that his pupils were the size of marbles, almost completely obscuring their lovely green color and he was having trouble keeping his eyes open.

"Bella" he mumbled. He hadn't seen me yet.

"_Get. Off. Him_." I said to Jessica, with enough force in my voice to startle a hardened military general.

Jessica squealed in shock and fell off Edward, hitting the floor hard.

"Bella!" Jessica shrieked as she clambered up. I could hear hear heart pounding. "I-"

I closed my eyes, fearing that if continued to look at her, I would loose all self control.

"_Leave_!" I hissed at her.

Jessica didn't need telling twice. She grabbed her jacket and purse and bolted past us.

I turned my attention to Edward, lying on the couch. His hair was wild, his pulse racing and his breathing was rapid.

He turned his head towards me and chuckled weakly. "Hey, crazy party huh"

He was really out of it.

Alice grabbed his shirt off the floor as I gently scooped him up into my arms.

He shuddered at my cold touch on his bare back. He mumbled something else, Alice started pulling on his shirt.

"Wait, wait." he muttered. and weakly got out of my arms, his shirt still unbuttoned. He looked a little green.

He made a heaving noise and ran across the room, only just making it in time to vomit in Mike's new pride and joy, his new football trophy championship cup.

I gave a smirk, imagining Mikes face when he discoverers it.

Alice looked at me with a small smile. "See? Mike 'got his' after all."

Damn Right.


End file.
